I love you more than they do !
by Riogh
Summary: Naota&Eri, Yes thats RIGHT. Naota finds Haruko and his Dad in bed together, he runs off and bumps into a certain Someone, What will unravel between these two ?
1. 1 Haruko's Mistake and Naota's Reaction

  Riogh: Hello everyone! Have you all Smiled Today! 

  Eri: Why are you doing this…

  Naota: Yah, its Stupid..

  Riogh: Oh you guys only hate it cause it involves you two ! Together, as A Couple, You know, Fooly Cooly?

  Eri: * Blinks and chokes on her soda *

  Naota: WHAT?!

  Riogh: Well Yah, It's a Naota/Eri, be Warned. I know I Know. Naota said He loved Haruko..But I have an explanation for that. And She was using him.. I MEAN COME ON. It could happen. 

  Naota: What makes you think Eri likes me anyway! I mean..

  Riogh: * Flicks Naota in the head * Shut up, its not that hard to see..

  Naota: * Growls and pulls out Haruko's Guitar * 

  Riogh: Why me..* Runs off being chased by Naota * 

  Eri: Boys…anyway enjoy the Story, 

   DISCLAIMER: If I owned Furi Kuri, Then I'd have a guitar like Haruko's, and if I had a guitar like that, The White house would be destroyed by now. NO, I do not own Furi Kuri..

Haruko came back. Just out of the blue. I was standing beside the train tracks. And there she was beside me. I was surprise..

Eventually, I got over the shock. She was our Housemaid again. Everything was normal. She never said Why she came back…I asked. But she didn't answer. 

 I Was on My Bed. Sleeping. I woke up hearing something. For a min, I just thought to ignore it. But it was strange. I Got up and look at Haruko's Bunk, She wasn't there. 

Nothings Changed, I'm 13. I still wear a uniform to school. I still go to School. I still see my friends. I still see Eri Every Day. Haruko was gone for alittle over 6 months. I hung out with Emi and my friends. Mostly Emi. Sort of. Haruko cant get over what I said before she left. She'll eye me for a long time, or shell kiss me for a long time. 

Its something I deal with. 6 months really does stuff. To Your head, it makes you think. I wanted her to stay. I liked Haruko; she taught me there was more to my simple town of Mabase. She was exciting. She was fun. I Wanted her to stay, cause I didn't want to forget about the world outside of Mabase. That's why I Said I loved her. Now? I'm not too sure. Maybe I Do. Maybe I don't..

My Dad's light was on. That's were the sound was. I walk towards the door. I reach for the open handle. Something was on the ground. I looked down.   Everything went blank. My mind was gone at the thing beneath my feet. Haruko's Panties…I lifted my eyes…and look at the clothing. The clothing that made a trip to the Fathers Bed. The Sound was they, Haruko and My Dad. I Slammed the door shut. I raced downstairs. I look in the old spot, where I found my real father, nothing. I looked Everywhere, I Was quiet. Nothing. It wasn't a robot. It wasn't a Prank from Haruko's Twisted head. It was real

That's when I saw it. The endless bottles of Sake. Alcohol. I Glared, I couldn't believe her. How could She?! I Gape. And before I knew it. I had my shoes on. I didn't know where to go. Mimiro was gone. Somewhere outside of Mabase. I Ran. Ran down the endless streets. Thoughts going into my head. Tears streaming down my Face. I Was Crying. I turned another corner. I slipped into the rain puddle. It was raining. I had forgotten. I Was Soak.. And I was now in pain. Physical and Mentally.

I got up. My head throbbed horridly. I started to run again. Where? It Didn't Matter…I Just had to get as far away as I could. Anywhere! I Crossed the railroad Tracks. 

How could she do something so Stupid. How could my father be so….perverted to trick Haruko into doing it. There had to be at least 18 bottles of it. They were all over the floor. It was horrid. The clothing on the ground. It was all flashing before my head. 

Adults. You couldn't trust them in the end. They were horrid. Seeking to erase something through alcohol. I didn't know what Haruko wanted to forget, Atomos? Or How I stole his power…? Or how her plans didn't work in the end? And My Father. My mother. My mother dropped us both for some rich guy getting out of this city. She didn't like it anymore than we did. 

Tears were on my face. I turned another corner. And I Ran into a body. I Stumbled back, bowed my head, just some guy on the street. 

" Excuse me.." I mumbled, preparing to walk past him or her..

" Naota..? What are you doing out so late in the rain too? " I looked up. 

It was Ninamori Eir, It was Her the Class President.. The Purple haired Beauty. With a Brown Coat, and a Purple umbrella. She held it out for me. Covering me as more tears threatened to fall. She Was confused. For a moment, suddenly she grabbed my hand, And began to Pull me. 

" Come on..you can stay at my house.." Was all she said to me as she lead me along the streets of Mabase, Holding my Hand softly, holding the umbrella to stop the rain. 

It was odd. I Felt like I needed to pull away. Say it was nothing big. But..Eri would have seen past that. She would have known. Which was why I was being lead along the streets by her hand. Which explained why I wasn't objective about it. She would have seen past me. As much as I hate to admit it. 

I was still crying. Tears were still falling down my cheeks. I Was cold. Cold from the rain, cold from the pain. We ended up at a huge gate, She walked towards a key code at the side, Pressing the numbers in. The gate gave a groan, and swung open. It was like one of those mansions you see in movies. The outside was a yellow, or at least it looked that way. The roof was an odd tiling, A Red colored. The was a solid dirt road, from the entrance gate, swerving  around towards the exit gate. The was another road beside the house, which I figured was for the mayor's cars. And his wife too. She was still leading me

I was still following her as we walk along the now muddy road. I Didn't know why she thought I need to stay at her place. I mean if I relly had a problem, Why wouldn't I go to my house. 

We were at the large doors. 

" I Don't..Need to stay here You know…" I Said, beginning to pull back..I was sure.

" You were running, away from your house. And you were crying…You cant go back home. You Wont. Something is up at your house, so stay at mine for the night. You did that for me.." 

She was right. I Wouldn't have gone home. 

We were inside. It was like I thought It would be. Glass all round. Stained glass too. Pots and precious vases. I Saw a stairway leading up. To my right was a hallway, it was too dark to see colors. The hallway lead to what I believe were chairs and a T.V.? Maybe. The living room I presume. To my far left was the dining room. It was huge. 

Eri hand placed her umbrella in the stack with canes and other umbrellas. " Ill give you the grand tour tomorrow. C'mon, You'll stay in my room. " And again she was pulling me. Leading me. Showing me the way. 

The purple haired Goddess pulled me along the stair case. Stopping for a moment. " Be quiet..my parents are asleep." 

" Don't you think they'll mind ? I mean about me ? " 

She turned and shook her head. " I don't care if they do or not, What about..? Shouldn't we call..so they know where you'll be ? "

I Gave her a dry look, and began to walk again. " Don't Bother..They're too asleep to hear the phone anyway." 

With that, she raced to catch up with me. We walked along the hallway, doors and doors. Before she and opened a door, I Figured it was her room. It turned out to be a narrow walkway over the kitchen. She went first, While I walked along. Quite the place Eri lives in. She walked up to another door, and opened it, " Wait here…" And she closed the door behind her. I Was still soaking went. Still cold. 

So I leaned on the railing, hugged my arms and shivered. I knew why I had to wait. It was a girls room. I Didn't know if Eri was messy or not, but god forbid I see something I don't want to. Or she doesn't. 

The door swung open. I Eyed the Girl, she grabbed my hand and tugged me inside. I looked around the room. She had turned on the light. Everything looked Neat, meaning she was Cleaning up, or she was good at hiding things. 

She had a queen size bed. And the drapes over it. It was a violet color, the sheets and covering. The drapes were a pink color. She had a dresser on the opposite Side. Figures and books were on there neatly. Homework from school. It was a Friday.  There was a make up Desk near the door. A Large mirror. I Saw a Work Desk on the opposite side.  Papers and such. Pens and pencils. Stuff like that. She had a T.V. In her room, it was in a corner of the room. ON a Wooden Shelf high. 2 Nightstands beside her bed. Most of her floor was carpet. A Purple Carpet. 

Sep for the Door  to the right of the Dresser, outside the door was tile flooring. Which meant that was the bathroom. Eri had gone to her dresser and was pulling out clothing, tossing it at me, A Blue Nightshirt and pants, Problay too large for me. 

She pointed towards the door. " Go On, you need a shower, your soaking went. I Don Know how well you'll fit in that, but Toss out your wet clothing so I can wash it and dry it. " Pointed, and waited. 

" You.." I Sighed, she had that looked in her eyes. Sighing I gave, its not like I had anywhere else to go to. So I walked inside the bathroom, Peeled off my wet clothing and tossed it outside. 

I heard her go to work. I Showered. I Was sort of in a daze. Everything was slowing down, And I Guess I was just catching up. So everything was finally sinking it. I Was done and She was right, Her Pajamas didn't fit well on me. 

I Exited the Shower. Walking towards her bed. Where she sat, Reading a book. Glasses. Her glasses were on. I always liked her with her glasses. Than again she looked without them as well. I Sighed and sat down as she stood up. " Ill be out in a few minutes. " 

She wanted me to wait. I knew she was going to ask what was wrong. I knew she was going to ask. Her hair was growing out. I had seen it. As she walked inside the bathroom. She used to cut her hair. Than after she got it cut, I Said I thought it look stupid. That was a couple of weeks ago. I blinked.

Was my opinion that important to her ? Was I ? She had rigged the votes so she was the lead. And So I was by her side in most of the Scenes. Did She ? 

I Blinked again as I heard the water begin to run. Her Pajamas weren't that much bigger than me. I Sighed and waited..

( AU: Naota: Hey, in 6 months Im sure I would've grown a bit ! They should fit me.." Eri: Yes But I would have grown as well, so your still smaller than  me ! ) 

" So…" She had walked out of the bathroom, A Towel in her hand as she rubbed her head with it, a tooth brush in her mouth. 2 things at once. I blinked and sat up watching her. She had her Glasses. She was a shirt, a star in the middle, the sleeves were blue and the shirt was white. The star was red. And Some Shorts. What kind of shorts ? Short shorts. I Shrugged limply. The pain was Numb ? 

She Walked back into the bathroom for a moment, Before reappearing. She walked straight towards me, before she bent down and reached under her bed, Pulling out a cold Trunk. She opened it up, revealing a lot of ice, and some drinks. She tossed me one, and snagged one herself. Closing the trunks and shoving it under my legs she stood up and opened hers. Beginning to drink. She sat down next to me and eyed me calmly. 

I had opened my drink. Was drinking it calmly while looking all round the room. As though I had just gotten her. I knew she would ask. And I Wouldn't answer..She couldn't make me

" What's Wrong ? " 

" Nothing important.." 

" You were crying.." 

" Its not important.." 

" You were heading away from home…" 

" Why Do you care " 

" Was it your Father ? " 

" Drop it ! " 

" Or maybe it was the housemaid..Haruko ? " 

" I SAID TO DROP IT " 

"…." 

I Sighed. I had Won..I had done it. I Didn't have to say a thing to her. It would all work out..

" It was both of them wasn't it ? " 

"…." Curse my luck. How is it, that every woman in my life reads me like a library book ? 

" What did they do.." 

" They were…doing something.."

" Harukos 19, She can make up her own mind.." 

" There was Alcohol on the living room table, bottles and glass of it. They were both so Stupid.." 

" Why should you care about Haruko…she was using you in the end…." 

" She was…" Okay..

I losted. Again I lose to a woman. So Haruko was using me in the end. So maybe she didn't care as much as I did. So maybe she ran off for 6 months. Didn't care about my feelings. She didn't care that I needed her to stay. But she left. With no good reason. What she didn't understand…and maybe she did. Was that I Still had Atomos's Power. I Realized it when I almost got hit by a car. I Called for help, butin the end I didn't need it, Atomos's power was still inside of me.

I Sighed. 

" Ok..so maybe it was stupid..to get worked up like that. "

" I Don't think so.." 

I blinked and eyed her for a moment. I Couldn't believe her. I Sighed. I Was tired..

" Lets go to bed. " She stood, Placed a hand on my shoulder. I Thought she meant it as a kind gesture. But suddenly she was leaning Down, looking into my plate eyes. Her head nearer closer and closer. I couldn't Believe her. I had been kissed, roughly of course. Mimiru, Haruko. They had kissed me before. So why was I feeling nervous..was it because. Maybe I thought this was sacred ? Meaningful ? 

She was gentle as her lips meet mine. For a moment I was stunned. It was Meaningful..it was..Sweet and innocent. Somehow Comforting. She leaned back, whispered as softly as air, " Night Ta-kun. " Before she walk to her side of the bed. I Sat there…Stunned. I Felt the covers move as she tucked her self in. I Stood, turned and looked at the form, as the purple Hair Goddess Placed her glasses on the night Stand. As the purple hair goddess closed her delicate eyes. 

So..When I Said " Night..Eri..Sleep Tightly.." It was more meaningful than saying I love you to Haurko…

I Crawled into bed. Her back towards me as I closed my eyes. 

" Good Night…Eri.." 

Eri: Hmmmm…

Naota: What are you Hmmming About ? Whats so wrong ? 

Eri: Yep, I Believe Riogh Relly Captured our Charastics…

Naota: What ?! That Guy ? Please..he couldn't Describe a Stick..

Eri: Hey where is he anyway..

Riogh: Aww..Thank you Eri ! Its not to have SOME Appreciation. I Worked Hard on this..

Eri: You Did Well, Naota Seems Like Himself..And You read me pretty good, For a guy..

Riogh * Beams * 

Naota: Please..I Still don't see any evidence About Eri Liking me ! 

Eri: * Sighs * Read that Chapter over..I Would do all that..

Naota: You Would Kiss me ?! 

Eri: * Stands and walks out * Maaaaaaybe 

Naota: HEYYYYY Where ya Going..Come back ! TELL ME !!!!!

Riogh: Well anyway, That's the first Chapter. Hope Yall enjoyed it, the second and possibly a third will be up soon. 

Mimiru: Review Please ! 

Haruko: * Prepares to swing her guitar at you * Flamers Welcomed !!!!!!!

Naota: Hey..why are those 2 Here ? 

Haruko & And Mimiru: TA-KUN !!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Riogh: Hey HEY !, Hes Eris Boy in the Story, you two will have to chill your hormones..Hey where did they go..? 

Bye!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. 2 Falling for the Purple Hair Goddess

   Riogh: Hey, I'm Back with the 2nd Chapter of, I love you more than they do! Yeah-Bad Title, so Sue me. I'm not so great with titles. Who is now days? Anyway, I hope your all enjoying the Story. Unlike Naota Here..

   Naota: It's a Cheezy Romance story, WHO CARES?! Sheesh. 

   Eri: Get over it Naota, Its better than getting sexual harassed by Mimiro, Or Haruko?

   Naota: Well…

   Eri: and you forget, Haruko just used you…she LET you become a machine! 

   Naota: Well…SHES BETTER LOOKING THAN YOU ARE…

   Eri: * Glares and Smacks him before stomping off * than go Cry to her you big baby! 

   Riogh: . . Hmmm well now they're in a fight. Sheesh Naota You Moron.

   Naota: Argh…who cares anyway..* Walks off * 

    Riogh:….Hey…IM WONLY…HEY! GUY, CANT WE TALK THIS OUT…GUYS!!!! * Chases after them * 

   _DISCLAIMER: I do not Own Furi Kuri. If I Did, Id Have a Vespa Just Like Haruko's! And If I had a Vespa, Your house wouldn't be standing right now. I do not own Furi Kuri. _

                It was dark. All Round me it was dark. I wasn't in my bed anymore. I was standing. Looking all round me. And than, Naota was in front of me. His Black head. His lovely eyes staring at me. The Kid I had want for a long time. But I couldn't just bring myself to tell everyone about. Why? At first it was his wife..Mimiro. But than. It was that Haruko woman. I couldn't stand her. Mimiro and me got along. That's how I knew about Haruko just using Naota. Mimiro told me. Naota was wearing his t-shirt, and his shorts. Same old Naota I guess. 

       He held out his hand towards me. I was startled. But I lifted my hand towards His. I was almost there. I was smiling. But than. That Woman was behind him. Leaning down on his shoulders. Arms crossing and hugging Naota close to her. And Naota went with her. He would always go with her. I knew he didn't like me. He wanted Haruko. I began to cry. 

 The pain and heartbreak of this realism was hurtful. I didn't like the truth. The truth that I could never be his girl. No Every time that curse Haruko was around. I fell to my knees. My eyes were beginning to blur. While I continue to cry out, " NAOTA…Naota…Please…" 

(AU: Back to Naota's point of view…. Everyone) 

 I woke to the uneasy feeling of something wrong. Or maybe it was the cold chill from the fact that most of my covers were gone. I groaned as I raised my head up. How long had I been asleep? He Looked round. It was too dark in the room. He sighed. 

Eri had taken his covers. Though it probably wasn't her intention. Why? She was having a nightmare. Her face was sweating badly. And She was clutching the covers tightly towards her chest. He watched for a moment. She was murmuring something. I leaned down, trying to hear. 

"Naota.." Weak. She was crying.." Don't…Go…Not " I blinked. " please.." Was She? I brought my hand to her shoulder, resting softly there. For a moment. I didn't want to wake her, didn't want to find out why she wanted me not to go. Go Where? But than…I shook her awake. Calling out her name softly. 

She woke. Coughing. She covered her mouth for a moment, Eyes still closed as tears unmeant to be shed fell from her eyes. She opened one. She looked me in the eye. For a moment, there was disbelief..That I was there. I could read it. And Before I knew it. She was clinging to my stomach, Crying into my, her pajamas. I blinked in confusion. My hand still rested on her shoulder. 

" Eri. What's Wrong? Why are you crying…? " I was confused.  She clutched tighter to my..Her shirt. She didn't want it to be gone. Didn't want me to disappear.  

" You…left…you…didn't care…about…" She clutched tighter. She wouldn't say it. He was confused. Lost. Sighing, he wrapped his arms around her. To stop her from crying. To stop her. 

" Shhhh…I'm not going anywhere..Shhh…"

" * Sniffs * you'd go if that Haruko Asked you! You'd leave me in half a minute..* Sniffs *" And she cried out again as she clutched to me in anger. 

" You don't care about me..Its Haruko" I place my fingers on her lips. Just to stop her from talking. " I Don't. Whatever I said before..It was. " I Sighed. What was it? A Fluke. A Mistake. An Accident? I blinked for a moment. " It was…nothing at all…She never cared anyway!" I looked down. The eyes were looking at me in happiness. I blinked in confusion. And than. She was hugging me. Laying her head on my shoulder. And than she fell asleep. 

For a moment. I wasn't sure..What to think. Was I? Falling in love…With Eri Ninamori? Haruko? Haruko Never cared. But..Eri did, and She did? Whatever. It's really not that big a deal…

I laid down again; Eri was still asleep on my shoulder as I cover her and me. I hoped the morning would bring some sense. I knew that Haruko and possibly my father would be looking for me. I hope..Eri wouldn't tell them I was here. Sighing..I fell asleep.

Eri At my side. I guess this was more meaningful than Haruko kissing me deadly..

                                                                 Author Notes 

  
Haruko: AWWWWWWWWWWWW that's sooo CUUUUUUUUTE

Naota: Shut up…

Haruko Why Ya being so mean Ta-Kun..

Naota: Why are you being so Cheery, Riogh doesn't like you one bit, He's making fun of you at every turn?

Haruko: That's Funny; He seems to like me a lot..

* Riogh is currently hugging Haruko's Legs * Haruko Haruko..

Naota: You're a freak..

Eri: Riogh…Haruko's got her guitar..

Riogh: Haruuuuukooooo * Smack * Owwwwww…

Haruko: Get off. Don't you know, Naota can only touch me?.

Riogh: *Stands and coughs, Pointing to Naota, who is now hugging Eri's Legs * you're a Freak…

Eri: * Sighs * Haruko..? May I? 

Haruko: * Pouts * Ta-Kun..You're dumping me for her! * Hands the guitar to Eri * 

Riogh: Yep…he likes..Her..A lot

Eri: Too much * Whacks * 

Riogh& Haruko: Ooooo that looked painful…

Riogh: Well Why Eri Helps out Naota with his head. Read the Next part of the story, this is just a break. Not the End of the story!! 

Haruko: Riogh, weren't they fighting earlier? What happened..? 

Riogh: Well…IM not sure at the moment, Mimiro talked with Naota..And that seemed to change his mind. We have to find Mimiro, She'll tell us. Anyway KEEP READING!!!!!!! 

I Woke up to a voice. It was Eri's Voice. It was an older woman. Not Old. Just Older, like in her mid 20ies atleast.

" A Boy in your bed?  Your Parents are already up…Sure you want them to find you Naked with a boy at yer Age..?" A Sleek Sly voice too. 

I Still Held Eri in my arms. That's why I was so content, and warm. I hadn't opened my eyes. So I Guess she thought I was still sleeping. And the covers were pulled over us. You couldn't tell if we were wearing clothing. So it may have looked like we were naked. But we were 13..

I Felt Eri begin to move, and knowing that if my arms weren't limp. Shed Know I was awake, but I wanted to hear, so I played dead as she rose up. Reaching for her glasses. I simply lay there, sleeping. She moved out of the covers and stood off the bed. The weight lifting. 

" Its not what you thought, He and I are both wearing clothing…" 

" You two were still cuddling…" The woman

" Its none of your business…. You're Fathers Secretary, Not my nana or something. " Same old Eri.

" Well how bout as a Friend you tell me? Or Ill tell your father" 

" I had Bad Dream…and he comforted me…" 

" Your Saying that you had a bad dream, call up this guy, asked him to come over and comfort you, and than fall asleep?"

" You never said you wanted the Whole Story…" 

" Well I meant, why is he here, and who is he?" 

" His Name is Naota, and…He was having Problems at home, I invited him here, He did it for me…" 

I heard Eri close the bathroom door, Meaning she was changing…or taking a shower. I Wasn't Sure which. Still

" You can leave now, Don't tell my Father.." 

" Sure Whatever, Is He cute..? " 

" Yes, Is Breakfast ready? " 

" In 20 minutes.  Do you Love him" 

" Yes, I want you get his homework…. from his house..I don't think hell be going home today" Which Was right. I Wasn't up to going home and having Dad and Haruko apologize like made. Or Say they'll never be so stupid again. Or be Harassed By Haruko cause she thinks she let me down or something. Going home wasn't something I up to at the moment. 

" Where's he live, and does he Love you?" 

" Ill write it down, And…" She trailed off. I heard the Bathroom door open. And I heard her walk towards the Drawer at the side of the room. She began to scribble stuff down. Walking towards the woman. " I want him to.." I smiled slightly. The purple haired goddess was Amazing. I didn't know if I loved her. But…I Think I was starting to. I smiled at the thought..And waited. I heard her bedroom door shut. 

She walked over to her make up desk. I gave a groan and sat up calmly. Opening my eyes and adjusting to the light. Rubbing my eyes with her oversized shirt. She looked back at me as she brushed her hair. 

" Your awake, Good morning, breakfast is going to be ready soon.." 

I Nodded. Calmly. Slowly. Than pushed the covers off, and walked towards the window.  Looking outside for a moment. It was a beautiful day in Mabase, I guess cause I didn't have to wake up to a street rat, or because I didn't have to deal with Haruko Killing my father. 

Or maybe, cause Eri was with me that night.

I Turned and watched her as she combed her hair. She was wearing A T Shirt, Purple, with light violent Flowers from her right shoulder, to her left hip, and back. A Brown Vest. And Blue Skirt. Same old Ninamori, modest cause she doesn't need a body to catch a guy. Well not this guy.

I guess lately..ive been thinking of Eri more..And Haruko less. It's Kinda Weird..But in way. I like it. Cause Eri doesn't bug me like Haruko Does. She says straight out what she thinks of something, and I do it her, we don't lie. Which Is Weird For Kids..Like us. 

She tied her hair in ponytail. I liked it. Her hair Looked Goody with Pigtails anyway. I had told her that as well. She Stood and looked at me in her wrinkled Pajamas. Smirking. 

" Haruko's going to be looking for you this morning, do you want found..?" She didn't know I heard the conversation. But she was right.

" No..Not yet.." She nodded, She was accepting too. If I Didn't want to be found, this was the best place to be lost..With Eri Ninamori..Any place was good. 

" Ill go get your clothing, you look weird in mine. They're too big.." 

" Not by much…." She left the room. I waited calmly. Looking out the window. The door clicked open and slammed Shut. 

" My parents are still in their rooms…" She tossed me my clothing, and I walked into the bathroom. I heard her leaning on the door.

" So what are we going to do..If you go outside, Haruko's sure to find you, and my mother and Father are going out today…so we're stuck here. I asked someone to grab your homework..But homework can only last so long.." 

I changed quietly. I knocked on the door and waited till She moved. Opening it calmly, I saw her standing there with a smile on her face. Smirking at my idea, I took a step towards her. 

" We Can just hang out you know…" Another step, she backed away. 

" Its not like.." Another step, she backed away again, running into her dresser.

" We don't enjoy each other company. I mean.." I leaned in closer, giving her a sly look. She looked slightly Panicked, and yet with a hint of eager and amusement all the same. 

" Its not like we don't like each other" And I leaned down, placed a soft kiss on her cheek and walked towards the doorway, " C'mon..Breakfast should be ready in a moment..And I don't want to be late." 

Mimiro Ohhhh Ta-kun, that was so Sweet! I never knew you had it in you. 

Naota: Neither did I * is Standing on Riogh * 

Riogh: Ow…Ow…

Eri: Get off Naota..You're hurting him…

Riogh: Big Baby, he just can't take the fact that I'm reading **_HIM_** So Well. 

Naota: * Glares and Jumps, Landing on Riogh's Back, before hoping off * 

Riogh: OWOOOoOO

Haruko: * Stands looking over Riogh * Ouch..You all right there mister Author 

Riogh: * Grins really Big and hugs Haruko's Legs * HARUKO, You DO CARE 

Haruko: * Growls and Smacks him into the ground with her guitar * So..Mimiru..What did ya say to Ta-kun to make him apologize to Ninamori?

Riogh: Owww..* Lies there * 

Naota: * Glares * NUN OF YER BUSINESS…

Haruko..OOO Ta-kun Mad…

Eri: I'm Curious As Well, What Did you say to Naota?

Mimiro: Well…..

Riogh: * Pops Up * and that's All for today Folks. No you didn't get to find out what was said, but you'll find out NEXT Chapter, Cause Hey, they still haven't admitted their love. They're just flirting At the moment * Waves * MORE TO COME, And as For Reviews, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH, I LOVE YA BABES!!! (Cause not one guy wrote a review to me, Just Girls) 

Eri: Review Please!

Canti: 011000 10101

Haruko: umm Riogh, I don't think Getting Canti to Say Flamers welcome is such a Good Idea…? 

Riogh:…Maybe Yer Right..Mimiro?

Mimiro: * Sits on Canti's Shoulders * FLAMERS WELCOME..

Naota: This Guy is a Freak…

Eri: Be Nice Ta-kun..


	3. 3 Falling For the First Time

   Riogh: Wow. Hey everyone it's the third Chapter !!!!!!! * Claps for himself * 

   Naota: I cant believe he made it this far..

   Haruko: His story Relly hit it off though, hes gotten so many reviews..

   Eri: I Told you he was a good writer..

   Mamimi: He even Got…GUYS to review..

   Riogh:….* Feels sad cause no one clap for him and they didn't have any faith in him * 

   Naota: Umm..guys..I think we upset Riogh…

   Haruko: Upset. How can he be upset ?!

   Riogh: * Crys and begins to pack his things *

   Eri: Naota..Haruko, you insulted him..

   Mamimi:..He's LEAVING 

   Riogh: * Walks Out the door crying * 

   Naota: Oh Great..He ran off. 

   Eri: And Who's fault was that ! 

   Mamimi: Riogh…Come Back ! Lord Canti Go Look for Riogh !

   Canti: * nods a lot and flys through the roof * 

   Naota: Girls…What do we do about the Reviews..He left the Third Chapter for us to print.

   Mamimi: We have to do them ourselves…

   Eri: Ill do them, Here, Give them to me 

   Haruko: * Hands them to her * 

   Mamimi: Haruko & Naota..go help Lord Canti look for Riogh, Ill go set the Disclaimer..

              Reviews, Done by Eri Ninamori (Naota's One and Only ! ) 

   Eri: Hmmm…This is Odd. No Flamers From Haruko& Naota Fans. Quite odd. Glad So many people like me and Naota together. Or maybe that's Riogh writing that's got them so Entangled. Oh Don't worry, IM Sure we'll Find him Everyone! He's Just upset since None of us had any real faith in the Story_, **I love You more than they do ! **_Which I Do. Anyway..

DJ Ruby

Eri: Thanks for the support. I Admit..our Series seems a lot like Porn. Or Sexual Harassment. It cant be Helped. Thank you again. Next..

 CheriChicola

Eri: I'm Sure He's Ecstatic about Going on your Fav. Author List. And I'm Sure he put you on his as well. Lovely Stories. I read them myself. Next

DaRk DeMoN Of FaTe

Eri: Thank you for Your Support. 

Tatsu-no-Houou

Eri: Yes Indeed. He read us very well. EVEN Me, and I'm a girl, of course he screw up in some places. But it cant help. He is..a He. Thank you 
    
    Dark and Deluted Child

Eri: Thank you for your Support. This is coming from Riogh, Me and Naota. Cause It's So nice to know your not a hated woman. I Don't think The series got a good like at me. Maybe during the 3rd Episode. But that's it. Thank you ! 

Eri: And Here comes our second Hmmm This is Odd. Seems Riogh Was WRONG, Guys Do review. Actually, More Guys Have Review than Girls ! As of Now, I think the counts 6 to 3. GIRLS, Better start leaving more Reviews. And for the Second Mystery. The First Guy to Review was…Either Dark Demon of Fate, or Tatsu-no Houou. Its un Decided. But Guys, Heres your Chances, the First person to Review, Girl/ Or Girl, Will get some Special Notes, and May be put into the fourth Chapter. Good Luck….Well, Im sure your all bored, So On with the Story, Mimiro ? You Done 

Mamimi: DONE ! 

DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Furi kuri, If I Did, Id Steal Atomos's Power for myself. And If I did that…well…you'd all be homeless. I DO NOT OWN FURI KURI

Naota Sighed calmly as Eri Lead him back towards the staircase, But stopped Suddenly. He knew shed be Here. He could here the engine outside the door just pulling up. Coming to a stop. He sighed. She was quicker than He thought she would be. 

Eri, the purple haired goddess stopped and turned back to face him. She had the same Mono Toned face. She hadn't said anything bout what he had done. Though..she was blushing a bit still. " Well…? " It was a question. A One Worded Question, or a silent one. Cause she didn't even have to ask it out loud. I Glared at the door and walked back towards her room. She nodded calmly, a smile of hope on her lips before she turned and continued down the steps. While Naota Hid in the walkway To her room. 

Eri Smiled as she stepped slowly downstairs. Hearing the doorbell. She knew Haruko hadn't turned Her Engine off. Haruko was only checking for places she thought Naota might be. She couldn't help but smirk a min. Recomposing herself. She opened the door. And there the woman Stood. Her pink hair and Helmet. Goggles. Her Pink Dress. Coming down to her hips. Her Yellow Panty hose. Shoes and Scarf. Her Vespa was in the background. Smoke coming from the poor engine. Her two guitars stuffed in the back. She was looking off the other way. She Wasn't happy to be here. And She looked like she had a hangover. Eri sighed. 

" Can I help you ?" The woman turned to her. 

" I'm looking for Ta-kun…" 

" Why, Didja loose him?" 

" He ran away…" 

" Why'd he do that…?"

" Its none of your business, Cheater."

" Naota always ran home if there was something bothering him. Or the Bridge.."

" I Checked the Bridge. Is he Here ?"

" So Who was it that messed up at home…? No"

" Did you see him anytime last night…?"

" Was it His Father…I Wasn't out last night." 

" This isn't 20 questions little girl, I'm looking for Ta-Kun" 

" Was it you ? It was you…Wasn't it?" 

Haruko was growling, getting that scary red looking her eyes. " JUST TELL ME IF YOU'VE SEEN TA-KUN OR NOT !" 

Haruko refused to look at the girl. She hadn't done anything Wrong. She hadn't. She heard the girl turn and open the door Quietly saying a calm. " No" Before slamming It shut. Haruko Sighed and turned. 

Eri leaned against the doors and sighed calmly. She had fallen for it. The hangover had probably helped. She heard shuffling Feet. Turning to stare at the top of the staircase as Naota stood there. Calmly eyeing Her. She was afraid. That he had changed his mind.Or He was mad. It was hard to tell. Naota and Eri where much alike, their faces could hold back so many emotions. She stared deeply at him, His hand resting on the Staircase golden hand bar at the top. He raised his eyebrows. She just stared deeply at him. Waiting and wondering. It seemed to last a eternity. There was pure silence. She smirked. As He began to chuckle. Laughing together. 

" Breakfest is Ready ! Eri, Hurry up " Footsteps came across the glass like floor. Tapping as she stared at a laughing Eri and A Boy at the top of the steps. She looked between them both for a moment. " Oh…and Who is this ?" She said to herself….Staring at her Daughter and Mysterious boy she knew nothing about. Finally Eri and Naota stopped. Naota was staring at the women. She was a thin, light tanned woman. Tall. Not very though. She wore a Matching Work Suit. A Red over shirt. A light red shirt. And a Modest red skirt. Some Bracelets. Earings as well. Rings on her fingers. Calm blue eyes watching the two children. And of course, her Purple long hair, tied in a braid. " Eri, Who is this young man, and what is he doing so early in the morning?"

 Eri Smiled calmly at her mother. Chuckling at her as she walk towards the woman, Exchanging Hugs for a moment, though her mother was staring at the boy who watched the two. Eri smiled and pulled away. Turning towards Naota. " Hey Come down here and meet my mom." 

Naota blinked. That explained the hair Genes. Natural look a likes. He rushed down the stairs calmly. Stopping infront of the purple hair goddess…and her mother. 

Eri Smiled. " Mother this is Naota, From School." 

The woman smiled. " Oh its this young man ?! It's a Great pleasure to meet you. My Daughter Speaks of you often." 

Eri Chuckled, " And Naota, This is my mother, Shira Ninamori." 

Naota Bowed calmly at the woman. Shira. The Woman smiled at the boy, Than turned to the both of them " Well, Since breakfast is ready, why not Eri explained how you got here over some food hmmmm?"

They Both nodded and Followed the woman. 

Naota sat at a large dining Table. Made of an oak wood. His plate of Eggs, Bacon, Hash Browns, Sausages and two pancakes sat before him. He eyed it calmly. It looked safe to eat..He waited to see if anyone else was eating, which they were. All composed and quiet like. Her mother talking quietly to her husband. While Eri simply ate slowly. 

Eri's Father was like any mayor. He was taller than his wife. And Built well enough. Like some fat gangster person smoking a cigar. He wore one of those suits. Probably  in his late 40's. He had short brown hair. Green eyes. Staring at the paper as he ate his breakfast calmly. Listening and replying to his wife. It was the same way they were in the morning. Naota could tell, even with him here, there wasn't much of change. 

I Guess that's how Eri's always so calm. Everything could come flying out of nowhere, but I doubt shed be surprised. Or atleast show it anyway. Might as well eat. Everyone else is almost done anyway. I Raised my fork and began to eat calmly. It was good. But was I expecting anything less ? Now..Did Mrs. Ninamori make this ? Or was it the maids ? Oh Well. Might as well eat. 

I Was eating when the question came out of nowhere. My father just asked it. " So Eri, Why is Naota here so early in the morning ? What Happened last night ?" I Blinked as I shoved a mouthful of Eggs into my mouth. Had to think. But had to stay cool and calm. Why hadn't I thought of something by now ! Another mouthful of eggs. 

" Well? Young Lady ?"

What to do..What to do Eri! Think.

" I Got lost.." 

I Blinked and looked at Naota. Who ate calmly like it was no big deal. 

" I had found out about a new comic book store..But it was on the other side of town. It took so long to get there..and I lost track of time when I started to read a Magazine. By the time I had left, it was almost 9:30. I Had lost my map home. So I just began to run. That's when I ran into Eri. I Was soaking wet. And Lost. I Told her I could find my way home. But she said it was too far and too late." 

Mother nodded, along with dad. And smiled. Thank you Naota. That was a close. 

" Eri What were you doing out so late ?" I blinked. Great..What now.

" His Father called me. He must have been hoping that he was here. So I Went to look for him…" 

Please….oh Please. 

Eri: Hmm..So many Reviews. Its Amazening..Sorry everyone everyone's out looking for Riogh! I Wander where the guy is ? Oh Don't worry..We'll find him soon.

Riogh: Find Who Soon ? 

Eri: RIOGH!!!!!!!!! Where is the World have you been. We Thought you had run off..! 

Riogh: Why would I do that ?! 

Eri: We were all Mean to you…You ran off Crying.

Riogh: * Blinks. * I Was Joking..Didn't you guys know that ? 

Eri: SO WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! 

Riogh: Playing my Playstation. Since Everyone's been getting on me, I decided to beat up some fake video data !

Eri: Im Sorry, we were didn't know it ment so much to you.

Riogh: Its not you guys, Its everyone who's been sending my Reviews about my Grammar problems. Who are you people, MY ENGLISH TEACHER. IF YOU'VE GOT  PROBLEM WITH MY GRAMMAR, THAN STOP READING MY STORY!Im not out for the noble Prize here.

Eri: Ouch. That burnt. You've got a point though. 

Riogh: * Beams * Don't I Always ?! 

Eri: Than again..so do they.

Riogh: Next part of the story Please !

So they believed Eri. Heck..they believed me. But They were either laid back about the situation, or just didn't mind why it happened. Seems like a rather odd family to me. But who am I to judge ? 

After Breakfast, Her Father and mother were off to work. They worked together you know ? Good, neither did I. Eri Hugged her parents good bye and said shed see them at dinner. I Stood there drinking something or other. Watching calmly. 

The Limo drove off, Eri walked up the steps towards me. Grinning calmly as she snag the soda from my hands and drank some herself. Smirking at me before towards the door.

She opened it quietly, turned and gave me the most curios Grin of all time. Than walk inside with a fluff of her hair. For a moment I stood stunned at her. Was she Just..Teasing me ?! I Blinked. Couldn't…Be. I Raced inside to catch up with her.

Quite odd was the scene I enter. It was the woman from when I woke. She had my backpack. And most likely My homework. Wow..2 hrs later and she got in and out no prob.

Eri was already in a light conversation with her. 

" Thanks, it should kill most of the time." 

" No Problem, I'm your Father Assistance, And that makes me your Assistant as well."

" Still, it was a nice Gesture." 

" Your Right, he is cute." 

Eri Blinked and turn, to see a Naota standing there watching them. 

" I Told you," 

Naota suddenly found something on his shoe. Blushing a deep red. 

" But I wonder..what he would look like with Better clothing…" 

" Hey, you know..your right. That gives me a great idea." 

Naota blinked, eyes opened Wide as he look at them both. 

" LETS GO SHOPPING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

And Silently fell flat on his face. 

  
  


Riogh: Well, everyone ITS DONE, Sorry school started and my world has been in a hurricane. Just going around till I was too dizzy to stand still. But I'm comfty with the new things. And im back to my writing. 

Mamimi: * Currently hugging Riogh to death * RIOGH, Whyd you go and leave us. We felt lost without You.. Riogh ! 

Riogh: Ma-Mi-* Choke * Mi..I need to BREATH.

Eri: Relly Wrong, what about Lord Canti, wasn't he suppose to be following you ? 

Riogh: Oh, Didn't you know, Canti Loves VIDEO Games, He probably still playing Dark Cloud. 

Mamimi: What about Haruko and Ta-Kun..

Eri: * Grabs Riogh by the collar of his shirt and hisses * Where is my Ta-KUN!

Riogh: I Don't know..I haven't seen them since This Morning. 

Eri: * Glares and throws Riogh into a wall. * That DOESN'T MAKE ME HAPPY…

Out of Nowhere, Naota Comes flying through the wall, crashes into Eri, and lies there limp. Haruko's Vespa follows him, flying and landing on the ground near Mamimi. There's a large cloud of Dust. When a Voice screams. "Riogh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". And Riogh finds himself and a deep hug with Haruko. Or rather, Haruko is squeezing him very tightly to her..Uhh. Chest. Ya..Chest. *

Haruko: Riogh, Im so Sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad and run off. Ive been worried Sick. And Naota was just boring and mean about the whole thing. And Riogh! IM SORRY " 

Riogh: Uhh..* In his happy place at the moment. * Its OK, I FORGIVE YOU, I knew you care.

Eri: Ta-Kun ! What happened to you 

Naota: Uhhh..Im Not relly sure, That Accursed woman saw Riogh in the window, and now I find myself Face to face with the purple Haired Goddess and - * Is Cut off but Eris lips agaist his * 

Mamimi: * Blinkies * Wow..lotta love in the room. Since Both of the boys cant speak at the moment, and The girls are mostly the problem, Lord CANTI, We get to say goodbye again. Till the next chapter, Please be patient with Riogh, hes got algebra Homework every night ! But the Forth Chapter is coming up, Falling For the first time, By Bare Naked Ladies is the Song for this Chapter. Its relly Kinda Funny. LISTEN TO IT. 

Mamimi: Till next time, Reviewers welcome

Lord Canti: * ON His little T.V. Head * FLAMERS ARENT Welcomed. 

Mamimi: Flamers Are Welcomed Lord Canti Cant you get this Right for Once. ! 

Umm, GO AWAY !


	4. Insanity & Comfort

_Author Notes. _

_Riogh: Wow! I'm loved by millions of people all over the world! So Many Reviews. I could Cry…* Grabs and Tissue and Blows * _

_Haruko: Ewww….But I must admit, people do miss the guy. _

_Naota: They MISS HIS STORIES…not him, don't get his hopes up _

_Eri: Naota, Do you always have to be so Rude, What if they do miss him?! _

_Naota: All the reviews Said to update the story. Not to come back._

_Riogh: But Without The author this story wouldn't be what it is!_

_Eri: Therefore they want him as much as the story. _

_Riogh: Or I'd like to think so!_

_Riogh: Anyway, I must apologize again, it's hard to update. Homework. 8th grade. Too much to do and with so little time!_

_But Here the fourth Chapter! Hope yell enjoy it.   
  
_

__

Mall Girls+ Naota= Pure Insanity and Torture. 

(AU: Doesn't that sound so Pleasant Naota." Naota: NO!!! SAVE MEEEeeeeee) 

Hunger is one of the many problems with the world. I mean, how many of you have like missed a Meal or two in a day? It hurts doesn't it? Or Like..a True Football Game. With your buds and Pals..? No pads Or Helmets..? But where you're playing..is right beside a Road..and you trip ?

Or Like A Woman coming out nowhere one Vespa and smacking you in the head with a guitar..! …Ok so that narrows down to about Me.( AU: Hey..If anyone has had this happen to them TELL ME, or something like it )

But the point I'm trying to make is, there are a lot of painful things in the world. Now see that list, its Nothing compared to this

" OOHHHHH A SALE AT DILLARDS!!! NAOTA HURRY UP WITH THOSE BAGS" 

That's where I am at the moment. Dillard's. In a Mall. With a Woman and A Girl. I'm beginning to fall for. Weird Hmm? Now I Know all those American guys like to go to mall. But here, guys and malls DO NOT MIX. Malls are for girls, guys shouldn't have to go..

SO WHY AM I HERE?! I don't know. I don't care to know. So long as I sit here on the bench, look up as one of the girls come out of the dressing room, ask if it looks ok and nod..Im ok. 

Until..Out of nowhere, im in one of those dressing rooms. Looking at clothing that just appeared in my hands. And with a clear mind except for..TRY IT ON. 

Dear Gods Why? 

Oh I know why. Cause of what Haruko and my dad did. Cause I Couldn't stand the harsh reality. And Cause I Ran into Eri. Cause she's being so nice. 

Reluct, I pull off my pants….

Why was I doing this again?

 Girls are Crazy. 

I sip at the soda calmly. Looking down at what can only be described as an endless pile of clothing stuff in bags. Food Court. The only Manly thing in this place, Aside from the sword store down the hall. But Food is a man thing. Eating to eat. Living to Eat. He had a new outfit on. A Black Sweater on the inside, red strips on the arm and shoulders. A Blue T-Shirt in front of that. And Blue Jean Pants. Eri was wearing a new outfit as well. A Short Jean Jacket with a pink shirt on. A Large Star in the middle. Black loose jeans. 

(AU: Naota: Has Anyone Notice He's not good at Clothing…?")

Eri's Friends suddenly showed up. Calling out to her, She grinned and rose from her seat and raced to talk to them. I sit it and Sip My Soda. I don't think ill ever understand girls. They don't add up. I Show Emotions, Sometimes. But in Mabase, it's hard for most guys to show emotion. My Fathers a Looney. So he's excused. But women…could be happy or sad..Joyful or Depress. They were As Odd as it comes. He continued to watch Eri out of the corners of his eyes. But thinking he didn't look it. The woman Grinned.

" If you stare to long..Youll burn a Hole in her..Ya Know..?"

" Hmmm…staring at her….At Ninamori..?"

" Don't play dumb…Boys are easy to see through " 

Naota gave her a dry look and shrugged. Looking at his empty Plate of food. He sighed. It was hard not to look at her. She was just too weird.

" Do you…like her..?"

" Like her how..?"

" Like..You know…* Kissy Noise *"

" What does it matter to you anyway..?"

" You do doncha.." 

" Maybe So..?"

" Do you…love her.." 

Naota blinked and spat Soda.  Coughing. Eri blinked and eyed him as well as her Friends. Naota blinked and instantly began to clean up his mess, Blushing lightly on his cheeks, while the woman giggled. Eri's friend had to go and She returned watching the both of them calmly. " You Ok Naota…? "  

Naota hope the blush had gone, and nodded silently. Eri Smiled and Grinned. " Movie.." 

Naota Blinked.. " Movie…?"

" Yes Movie.."

" What about Movie..?"

" We're going to the movies.."

" We are..?"

" Yes we are.."

" No and Why..?"

" Yes, and because my friends just saw a really good one.. I want to see it to.."

" No, and is it a gutsy cutie love movie.."

" Yes and No, Its got adventure and sword fighting.."

" Must I..? And Why would a girl want to see a movie like that.."

" If you want to avoid Haruko and because its funny and its got a romance in it"

" But Haruko's not here.." 

Suddenly a Crash exploded from somewhere down the Mall's Hall. People Screamed and jumped out of the way. One man Crying.. " WHO DRIVES A VESPA THROUGH A WINDOW..CRAZY LADY.."

Naota blinked and stood, grabbing the bags and walking the movie theater. 

" Sounds great, Whats it call, who's paying, and im sitting next to the aisle"

Eri grinned and rushed up after him. The woman laughing and following as well. 

The Movie, as it turned out, was Pirates of the Caribbean. A Movie about a Captain trying to get his Ship back, and about a Blacksmith trying to get the love of his life away from zombie pirates. In a Sense, it wasn't that bad, the sword battles were quite well done, and story and plotline were cool as well. He actually likes the movie. Eri sat next to him, and the secretary next to her, they would sometimes lean over and whisper to each other. Naota ignored it. What did it matter, maybe they were talking about the cute blonde guy. Not that He thought he was cute, but some women in the back row must have thought so. He sat, sipping his soda calmly. It was getting to a scary part in the move. As The moon Shone in Pirates. Showing their true forms. 

Someone was holding tightly to his arm, Clinging to it suddenly. He tried to ignore it, but he was going numb. But he couldn't take his eyes off the screen. He leaned in closer to whomever it was, prepare to ask them kindly to let go. But Suddenly, the bony monkey screamed, and popcorn flew, as there were two hands clutching his arm and head hiding her eyes in his arm. Naota Blinked. Smirking slightly.. " Ill tell you when its ok to look.." He said calmly.

Eri blinked and looked up at his face, so caring. So understanding. She almost melted Might then and there. She smiled, and curled up in her chair, loosened her grip on the boy, and leaned her head against his shoulder lightly. Smiling in pure Delight and bliss. She knew she was in love with him. There was no question, and with the incident, maybe..He could find time to love her more

Naota Didn't understand it..He simply..didn't get it. Haruko could shove her almost naked body on top of him, kiss him and yet..It met nothing. Absolutely, Nothing. And yet, here was a girl, nearly stopping the heart flow in his body, out of fear for some little zombie monkey, laying her head on his shoulder. And Somehow, he never wanted that movie to end, cause he liked it. It meant so much more when Eri Ninamori, would run to him when she was scarred, Cling to him in a movie theater..He didn't understand Girls. He didn't understand his own heart. But At this point in time, it didn't matter at all. Not the least bit..All that mattered, was there was another scary part in the movie, and Eri was scared again.

Riogh: WOW. Did that ever take me a long time? IM RELLY SORRY EVERYONE. Truly I am. But I had Writers Block and now it's gone. I Saw a Sweet Sweetheart Scene. And Ideas just flooded into my brain. Ill be starting the Fifth Chapter Tonight. Again I apprentice the reviews and patience, and I hope that everyone will be patient just alittle longer. I will plan to have 6 chapters, maybe 7. So only 1 or 2 to go.

Eri: Man, We were getting bored Riogh..

Naota: But I'm happy..

Haruko: Naota Just admit it, You Missed him too

Naota: Yer nuts, I'm sorry he's back!

Eri: Just Say GOODBYE

Naota: Reviews Please, Flamers ARENT Welcome. All those Language Arts Teachers out there…

Riogh: GET OFF MY BACK. I LACK PATIENCE WITH MY SPELL CHECK…a lot of patience


End file.
